Dama de la penumbra
by yuko-san 3003
Summary: una historia de amistad y nuevo sentimiento. una venganza por amor, un secreto que no debe ser revelado. todo esto entre una guerra .
1. Chapter 1

TRAMA

En una ciudad se despierta una niña de 16 años que ha pasado 8 deellosen coma devido a un accidente.

Al despertar esta descubre quedurante todos esos años elmundo a caido en una guerra contraunos moustros o como las gente los llama "loscaballeros de la penunbra", por esta razon se han creado escuadrones conpersonas dispuestas acombatir contra ellos.

La cuidad se encuentra resguardada por una murrala pero no durarar mucho mas, aunque loque nadie sabe es que esta niña, aisha, antes de caer en coma hizo un contrato sanguinio con una de esos "caballeros", llamado yuu, todo eso por que el quiere tomar venganza contra sus antiguos compañeros por haber asesinado a una mujer humana que este amaba.

De esta forma yuu y aisha ayudadran a los escuadrones a acabar con esta guerra que si sige asi destruira todo lo que se conoce .


	2. Chapter 2

El comienzo

Hace 8 años….

Habian dos niños de ocho años jugando en un parque cuendo una luz aparace en el cielo,desrendiendo de ella unas llamas aue destruian todo lo que tocaba.

Una de esas le caeal niño pero antes de que eso pasara fue empujado por su amiga, siendo ella le que recibio el impacto.

Niño: qu.. que paso?donde estoy? –viando a su alrededor hasta que diviso a su amiga –no,no! Aisha!

Fue corriendo averla pero esta no respondia,luego fue llevada a un hospital donde el padre de su amigo es el director.

Doctor:lo siento director pero la no reponde-mirando el pisp- me temo queha caido en coma.

El diector y el padre de la aisha solo reaccionaron para mirar a su amigo que lloraba desconsoladamente .

: no te preocupes- consolandolo – ya veras como todo saldra bien,en unpoco tiepo ,mas despertara, tomoya –sonriendo ya la vez llorando

EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL….

Aisha se encontraba acostada sobre la cama, cuando alguien desde la ventana la obserbava para luego acercarse. Cuando llego a su lado le toco la frente yella desperto. Lo unicoque intento hacer fue gritar, pero este extraño le cubre laboca antes de que lo haga.

¿?: no grites, no tehare nada –dice sonriendo

A lo que aisha solo afirma con la cabeza

¿?: bien, como te das cuenta yo soy unade esos "caballeros" pero estoy contra ellos, mi nombre es yuu

Aisha : y que se suponeque haces tu aquí- dijo algo asustada

Yuu: quiero que seas mi compañera humana y meayudes a vencerlos- dijo sonriendo

Aisha: ¿Por qué los quieres vencer si son como tu?y ¿en que es lo que yo teayudaria? – dijo mucho mas tranquila y con una mirada intrigante

Yuu: primero, los quiero vencer para poder vengarme y la segunda es porque has sido la unica persona que ha sobrevivido a un ataque de nosotros, eso quiere decir que eres fuerte- poniendo su dedo en la frente de aisha

Aisha: Y…¿Por qué una venganza?

Yuu: - muy serio y triste- por que me quitaron lo mas importante de mi vida y no se los perdonare

Aisha: lo siento… no quise que lo recordaras –apenada –

Yuu: no te preocupes- sonriendo-y que dices, estas dispuesta a ser mi compañera?

Aisha: ¿si digo que si podre proteger a mi familia , cierto?

Yuu: asi es

Aisha: pero….¿ que condiciones hay?

Yuu: jajaja, eres mis inteligente-si parar de reir

Aisha: oye no te rias, es enserio-dijo molesta

Yuu: bien, lo siento- tratando de calmarse- bueno, las condiciones son que deberas dormir durante 8 años para que nuestro contrato se solidifique y sea permanente. Durante ese tiempo yo habitare dentro de tu cuerpoy te enseñare como peliar, claro que en un transe mental, ya que estaras dormida- pasiandose por la habitacion.

Aisha: y luego de esos 8 años ¿ que va a suceder?

Yuu: despertaras y podremos luchar contra mis antiguos compañeros- dandose la vuelta y dirigiendose a aisha- ahora que lo pienso mientras este dentro de tu cuerpo….., vas a absorver poderes mios.

Aisha: eso me gusta- sonriendo

Yuu:-con una gota en la frente –a mi no tanto

Luego de eso yuu y aisha llevarona a cabo el contrato, el cual era sangunio,hicieron un corte en su mano para luego unirlas y dejar que aisha cayera en un coma

8 AÑOS DESPUES….

EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL…..

Una chica de 16 años despierta, de tez clara, cabello negro y ojos verdes

Sale hacia el balcon

Aisha: como ha cambiado estelugar- haciendo una pausa para respirar profundo- pero todo volvera hacer como era antes , no…. YUU?

Se acerca un hombre de tez clara y de cabellos y ojos rojos que tendria por imagen fisica unos 25 años

Yuu: asi es,pronto todo esto terminara y tomare mi venganza,aisha

Aisha: pretarate – sonriendo malificamente


End file.
